


Turn Up The Heat

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Domestic destiel, Double Penetration, Fireman Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Stripper Benny, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hires a strip-o-gram for Cas’ birthday just for a laugh. They get more than Dean paid for when Benny shows up to put on a show they aren't likely to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up The Heat

Dean hires a strip-o-gram for Cas’ birthday just for a laugh. Of course, he hires the fireman one, because he’s a fireman and that always seems to turn Cas on. Dean is far more excited than he should be, but he can’t help himself. Cas can be so literal sometimes that it’s going to be great, and once Cas figures out what is happening he’ll enjoy the treat. 

Dean makes sure he’s “busy” when he hears the doorbell, so Cas answers it with his usual squint. “Dean, I think one of your coworkers is at the door,” Cas calls as he turns away to see Dean stepping out of the kitchen with a bright smile.

"Are you Castiel?" the "fireman" asks in a Cajun accent that Dean admits is really sexy.

"Yes…" Cas says slowly as he tilts his head to really look at the guy, no doubt wondering why his uniform looks nothing like Dean’s.

"I’m here because of the fire. Someone called and said you were smokin’ hot," the guy drawls, and Dean bites his lip, because the contrived script is so perfect.

"I don’t understand why someone would call you for that. It seems like a waste of public resourc—" Castiel is cut off as the stripper gently pushes him inside and sends a wink to Dean as he thrusts Cas into the ornate chair in the entryway.

"What are you doing? Dean, do you know this man?" Cas asks indignantly as the man stands with his legs spread in front of Cas.

"Happy birthday, Cas," Dean says just as the burly man tears open his fireman’s coat to reveal his bare chest.

Cas’ eyes go wide as he watches the man gyrate his hips while letting his coat slip to the floor behind him. “My name is Fireman Benny. I’m here to turn up the heat,” he says as he thrusts his hips close to Cas’ face. Dean can see Cas is still in shock, but he’s also hard in his jeans. 

Benny spins around holding his thick suspenders as he bends forward and grinds his ass in Cas’ lap. “Is that a fire hose I feel, or are you just happy to see me?” Benny asks as he tosses another knowing smile Dean’s way. 

Dean doubles over laughing. Cas stutters, and Benny steps away. “Don’t worry, I brought my own,” Benny says in a husky voice as he shrugs off his suspenders and tears away his baggy fireman pants.

He’s only in a bright red g-string decorated to look like a fire hydrant and big boots, and both Cas and Dean’s mouth drop open. Benny’s an all around big guy from his broad chest to his thick arms, but that g-string does little to hide just how big Benny truly is. “Like what you see?” Benny asks with a knowing smile as he straddles Cas’ lap and shakes his hips in Cas’ face. 

Cas nods but doesn’t take his eyes away from the scrap of red spandex covering Benny’s massive cock. “You look real nice droolin’ over me, sugar. Bet you’d look real good takin’ me in that pretty mouth of yours,” Benny says as he runs his thick fingers through Cas’ messy hair.

Cas finally pulls his eyes away from Benny’s crotch and looks up into his bright blue eyes. Cas lets out a shaky breath as he presses the heel of his hand to his groin. “You’re not supposed to, but you can touch,” Benny says softly as he continues to roll his hips smoothly. 

Cas looks at Dean for the okay, before he tentatively runs his long fingers down Benny’s sides then over his barely clothed erection. Dean can see his eyes are clouded with lust as he carefully strokes Benny through the material. 

"Big guys turn you on? Bet your boyfriends huge too. Bet you’d love to feel him poundin’ into ya while I fuck your mouth," Benny drawls, and Cas closes his eyes tightly as he moans softly.

This is so far from the script, and Dean can’t help but pray that Benny is offering and not just teasing. His prayers are answered when Benny looks over his shoulder at Dean and asks, “What do you say, brother? Has he been a good boy? You think he deserves both of us for his birthday?” 

Benny grinds down on Cas’ lap as he asks, and Cas cries out. “Damn right he’s earned it,” Dean says as he strides forward. “You want this, angel?” he asks softly into Cas’ ear, just for him to hear.

"Yes, please," Cas whispers back as one of his hands grips Benny’s thigh tightly to keep himself grounded.

"I thought you might say that," Benny says when Dean nods. Benny quickly steps down to stand in front of Cas. "Where you want us, birthday boy?" Benny asks as he adjusts himself right in front of Cas, still laying on the tease.

"Bed," Cas says gruffly, finally getting a hold of himself. He stands abruptly and grabs Dean and Benny’s hands in each of his and practically drags them to the bedroom. 

The bed is unmade and there’s still a bottle of lube and several toys on the nightstand from when Dean woke Cas up that morning. Cas wastes no time crawling onto the bed and pulling for both men to join him. “Strip,” Cas orders as he looks at Dean, then he turns to Benny. “You undress me,” he says where he kneels on the center of the mattress.

"Don’t have to tell me twice," Benny replies with a smile as he kicks off his prop boots and joins Cas, immediately tugging his shirt over head. He runs his hands over Cas’ bare chest and tweaks one of his nipples. 

Dean strips down to his boxers in record time then joins them. Benny undoes Cas’ belt and fly, then Dean tugs his pants down his thighs. Benny reaches under the waistband of Cas’ briefs to give him a couple firm strokes, and Dean slips his hand down the back to tease his rim.

Cas shudders and moans between them, and Benny and Dean share a smile over his shoulder.

"So responsive, baby," Dean says as he leans down to nip at Cas’ shoulder. 

"You are teasing, Dean. I don’t like teasing. I want to be fucked hard by both of you. Don’t make me ask again," Cas says sternly as reaches forward and pulls the thong away from Benny’s cock. It’s thick, and precome beads on the head of it.

"Go ahead, sugar," Benny says as he guides Cas’ head down. Cas gets on his hands and knees, then he licks the pearls of liquid and swirls his tongue over the head as soon as he’s within reach.

Dean grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand. Cas is still a bit loose from that morning, so he takes Dean’s slick fingers easily when he presses them in. Dean loves the stuttering moan that Cas makes around Benny’s cock as Dean presses against his prostate.

"More," Cas demands as he teases the head of Benny’s dick again.

Benny smirks at Dean as he palms that back of Cas’ head and holds it still as he thrusts slowly into Cas’ mouth. “Demanding,” Benny says to Dean with a grin, and Dean laughs as he tugs down his boxers and slicks up his own thick erection.

"You have no idea," Dean replies with a wide smile. Cas wiggles his hips impatiently, and Dean gives him a quick slap to the ass before sinking into him. Dean groans as he gives Cas a few slow thrusts just to help him adjust, since he didn’t let Dean give him a lot of prep.

Dean gives Benny a nod when he feels Cas relax around him. Dean grabs Cas’ hips, and Benny grips Cas’ shoulder with his free hand. “Open up for me, sugar,” Benny says then starts thrusting into Cas’ mouth in earnest. 

Dean wishes he could get a good look at the way Cas’ lips stretch around Benny’s cock. He always looks so good when he begs Dean to fuck his mouth. 

Dean pounds into him hard and fast, and he can feel Cas trying to clench down on him. Every thrust Dean makes nudges Cas forward and presses Benny’s cock further down his throat. Cas takes it with a moan that’s barely audible around Benny.

"You love this, don’t you?" Benny asks tenderly as he runs his fingers through Cas’ hair before giving it a light tug. Cas’ arms and legs go weak, but Dean and Benny hold him tightly and keep him up. 

They are unrelenting, and Cas loves every second of it. He grinds back against Dean when Dean slows a little. He raises a hand to grip Benny’s hip and encourage him to go deeper even though Cas can barely take what Benny’s already giving him. 

Dean’s hanging on the edge just trying to get Cas there first, and Benny has his head thrown back mumbling soft curses. Dean knows Cas is close, but he’s hanging on like his life depends on it, not wanting this to end. Dean would stroke Cas, but Cas would be mad at him for making him come too soon, and he knows Cas can come just from this.

Dean lays into Cas’ prostate on one of the next few thrusts, and as soon as he feels Cas tense around him, he stops short and grinds against Cas. Cas’ cry is muffled around Benny’s cock which presses in almost to the root as Cas lurches forward. 

Cas comes on the sheets beneath him, untouched, and he wrings release out of Dean as he clenches down on him. Benny pulls off Cas’ mouth, so he doesn’t choke and gives himself a couple strokes before he comes over Cas’ lips and chin with a low groan. 

They’re all panting as them come down together. Benny sits back on his heels as Dean slowly slides out of Cas. They both have to reach out to catch Cas as he collapses between them with nothing left to hold him up.

"Easy there," Benny says soothingly as he helps ease Cas onto his side. He scoots over and rests Cas’ head in his lap, while Dean slips off the bed to grab a towel.

Benny is running his fingers through Cas’ hair and speaking to him softly when Dean comes back with the damp towel. Cas is laughing softly at something Benny said, and Dean just pauses for a moment to look at the odd yet endearing picture they make. Cas still has come all over his face, and Benny’s still sort of wearing his g-string. Yet, Cas looks comfortable which he rarely does around strangers, and Dean loves anyone who takes care of Cas like Benny is doing.

Dean doesn’t say anything as he kneels in front of them and brings the cloth to Cas’ face. “Hello Dean,” Cas says with a satisfied smile as Dean gently cleans Cas’ chin. His voice is wrecked, and Dean loves the gravelly sound of it.

"Hey," Dean returns as he leans in and kisses Cas tenderly. "You enjoy yourself?" he asks as he slowly rises, so he can sit on the edge of the bed in front of Cas.

"Very much. I told Benny this was my first threesome," Cas says with a lazy smile. Dean smiles back at him then up at Benny who hasn’t stopped petting Cas’ hair or rubbing his shoulders.

"Not a bad way to celebrate a birthday, I say," Benny laughs. "Come here, sugar. Let you boyfriend clean you up," Benny says as he shifts up to the head of the bed and actually lifts Cas, so he’s resting against Benny’s chest. Dean tugs Cas’ jeans and briefs the rest of the way off then spreads his legs.

Dean kisses the inside of Cas’ thigh as he cleans up the come and lube that have already leaked out of him. Cas hums contentedly at the tender treatment both men give him, and by the time Dean cleans between his legs as well as his stomach, Cas is snoring lightly on Benny’s chest.

"You really love him," Benny says as Dean throws the cloth on the floor and climbs up the bed beside them.

"More than anything, man," Dean replies as he helps Benny shift Cas to lie between them. Cas doesn’t wake, but he immediately curls into Dean’s side when Dean puts an arm around him.

"It shows. With him too," Benny says as he runs his hand down Cas’ back. They talk for a while about how Dean and Cas met, and how Benny got a job as a stripper. It’s surprisingly relaxed and far from awkward.

"I should really get going. I’ll be very fired if they find out what happened here," Benny laughs when he sees the clock beside the bed. He runs his hand over his face and scratches his beard.

"Thanks for everything, Benny. I think he’s been wanting to do that since before I met him," Dean laughs as he shakes his head at the absurdity of this. "Look this is weird, and feel free to tell me to fuck off, but you seem pretty cool. If you want, I could give you my number we could all get drinks sometime. Cas and I hang out at the Roadhouse a lot," Dean says while Cas shifts in his arms a little.

"Yeah brother, I’d like that," Benny agrees, and Dean writes down his and Cas’ numbers on a scrap of paper while they talk about sports and work. Turns out when Benny isn’t stripping, he’s a cook at one of Dean’s favorite diners. Dean slips out of Cas’ arms as Benny goes to collect his clothes, and by the time Benny is dressed in his ridiculous get up again, they’re laughing and joking like old friends.

"Tell Cas to have a happy birthday again for me, and you take good care of him, brother," Benny says as Dean sees him to the door.

"I will. See you around Benny," Dean promises as he waves goodbye.

"See you around, Dean."

Dean goes back and crawls into bed with Cas, and Cas is just waking up. “Hey, babe. How you feeling?” Dean asks as he pulls Cas to his chest.

"Very content, but don’t think I won’t have my revenge on you for hiring a stripper to see me get confused and flustered," Cas says sleepily. Dean knows he isn’t mad, but he also knows Cas will find a way to get back at him just on principle.

"But I love it when you’re flustered, and I think that turned out rather well, don’t you?" Dean says as he kisses Cas’ forehead. "I hope you think so, because I told him we should all get drinks sometime."

"I would be agreeable to that. I would also be agreeable to trying to take you both," Cas muses as he runs his fingers along Dean’s side.

"Oh really? Am I not enough to satisfy you now?" Dean asks with a laugh. He’s not offended, maybe a little worried for Cas if they eventually try that, but not offended. They’ve been together too long for that. He knows Cas loves him, and he knows he satisfies him. 

"No, it’s just something I would like to try," Cas blushes, but Dean kisses each of his cheeks.

"Well, maybe I know what I can get you for Christmas then," Dean says with a laugh and tugs Cas up for a sweet kiss. 


End file.
